1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel DC107 derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which have antimicrobial activity and antitumor activity.
2. Brief Description of the Background
DC107 (leinamycin), which is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 112988/89, is a compound produced by microorganisms belonging to the genus Streptomyces. It shows not only antimicrobial activity against various bacteria but also antitumor activity, and has the following structure: ##STR2##